KHR: what are they doing in my world!
by kuttiepie3
Summary: I was a girl no one talks to. I wanted friends and you know what I got them. The thing is, they are from the anime world of KHR. This is all to weird. What if I get hurt! Oh well, I'll just have to see what happens. ocx ?


**Hiya! kuttiepie here! Anywho, this is a story I have adopted from ohwowie2314 and it is now my baby. Anyone who is mean to my baby will have pain and misery rain upon their poor miserable souls.**

**Anyway I don't own Khr! in any way, shape, or form. I may add an oc later though!**

* * *

Hey my name is Roxanne and I live a normal, boring life. I don't really have that many friends, because I'm not 'normal' enough to hang out with the others at my school. The people that are my so called '_friends_' only use me for their own use. I'm usually alone and no one ever talks to me because I'm weird.

Well let me describe myself. I'm really smart thanks to my mom that is a college teacher, good at sports because usually my dad makes me do lots of sports since I was 5 years old, I love to watch anime and read manga. My favorite series is KHR or also known as katekyo hitman reborn. I sometimes wish they were my friends. But I know that's never going to happen. So right now I'm just walking home. Alone.

I sighed. '_I'm so bored_.' I thought. I looked at the sky. Then I saw a shooting star. _'That's weird_' I thought, '_I thought shooting stars only came at night._' I thought for a moment. "Oh well." I said out loud while shaking my head.

As I stared to walk home again I passed by an old woman. "Your life will change once you reach your destination." Is what I heard her say. "huh?" when I turned around the old woman disappeared. _'How did she do that and where did she go?_' I just shrugged and kept on walking home.

~~FF to home~~

As always I was welcomed by silence. I sighed again. _'I'm doing a lot of sighing._' I walked into the kitchen to get a juice box from the frig and then walked up the stairs. On my way up I thought I heard a faint thump but I shrugged it off. I slung my backpack to the wall close to the stairs. I was drinking my juice when I opened my door to see one of the characters from my favorite anime show, on the floor sleeping. The juice box I had fell to the floor. Luckily the juice box was empty. There sleeping on the floor was Tsuna. I blinked once then twice. I pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming which hurt and that meant that I wasn't dreaming. I walked backwards and closed the door. '_Am I seeing things?_'

I slowly opened the door again and to see that he is still asleep on the floor .I walked up to him and crouched down. For some reason I found a stick in my room. I graved the stick and stared to poke him.

Poke

Poke

Poke

I heard him grown and turned to the side. I poked him again.

Poke

Poke

He opened his eyes. I heard him say," What do you want Reborn?" I just blinked '_He thinks he's in his room'_ He looked half asleep. I then snapped out of my thought when he turned again. The only thing I could do was poke him again.

Poke

poke

He then sat up. " What do you want Re-...", he said before he stopped and just stared at me. I just stared back.

Stare, stare, stare, stare, stare, blink, stare ,stare

He looked around and asked," Where am I?"

"My room..."I answered blandly.

"Ehhhh?", he screamed.

"Owwww. My ears...",I said covering my ears with my hands.

He then shot up standing and he put his hand on his head. I just kept on crouching. He went into panic mode.

"What am I going to do? What if mom thinks I'm running away! What if Reborn thinks I'm skipping and going to beats me up once he finds me! Hiiiiii! I don't want that to happen!", He said all that quickly._'Wow that was fast'_

"Will you just chill for a bit?", I asked calmly. He then looked at me. I looked back at him. "Who are you?", He asked like nothing happened. "...Roxand... just call me Roxy.", I answered."O-okay Roxy-san... How did I get here?" "one please don't add the 'SAN' to my name and two I don't know how. I just found you sleeping on my floor.", I said standing up.

We just looked at each other for a moment until his stomach grumbled. I say him flush in embarrassment.

"You hungry?", I asked with a grin on my face. It's been so long I last smiled. "Y-yes. I a-am.", he shuddered. "Follow me.", I said walking out my room with him following me.

~~FF to kitchen~~

"Sooo. What you want?"

"U-um whatever you make is fine"

"Okay. Do you like menudo?"

"Menu-what?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

I set tow bowls of menudo. I set one bowl in front of him. He just looked at the food in front of him.

"A-are you sure this is edible?"

"yes. It is." I said with a vain popping on my forehead.

~~FF after eating~~

"Sooo...",I started. BANG! what was that!", Tsuna said. "I don't know", I said relaxed. "How can you be relaxed right now?", Tsuna practically yelled. '_Great he's having a panic attack again._' "I just can." I answerednonchalant. "It may b-..." I was cut off by Yamamoto coming down the stairs. "Ah. Tsuna, there you are!", Yamamoto said. "Ehhh! Yamamoto, hoe did you get here?", Tsuna said. "Oh that. Hahahahaha. I don't know.", he said while scratching his head. Tsuna just sweat drop.

Yamamoto then looked at me. He then smiled, "Ahahahaha. sorry for the intrude. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. What's yours?" "Ummm. Nice to meet you. My name is Roxand ,but you can call me Roxy.", I said. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada ,but you can call me Tsuna.", Tsuna added. I smiled. '_All right I smiled twice today!_' Well this is going to be intresting.

* * *

Roxand flopped down on her bed and sighed. "Now that I think about it has been exactly a month since Tsuna and Yanamoto appeared in my house and disappeared. They were only there for a day. It was weird, I don't know if it was a dream or not."

**~~Flash back~~**

Roxand sat on the couch with Yamamoto and Tsuna across from her. They were just looking at each other for a moment until the silence was Brocken by Tsuna. "How do you think we will get back home?" Roxand thought for a moment and finally said," I don't know." They continued think some more until they gave up for the moment to take a break.

Then there was a voice that boomed though Roxand's room. It stated," Thy have meet now and now it's time to send Thy back now." Then all of a sudden there a big hand came out of nowhere and graved Yamamoto and Tsuna. They were pulled into something swirly.

Roxand just sat they with a shocked face and was stiff as a board. "What just happened?", Roxand asked herself.

**~~end of flash back~~**

Roxand turned her body to face the window. she looked out the window to see the sun setting. Roxand sighed. She then groaned. 'Why did dad's training get harder', she wined to herself.

"Roxy time for dinner."Roxand's mom yelled. "Coming, mom.", Roxand responded.

**~~In dining room~~**

Everyone sitting down eating dinner quietly. Then Roxand's mom ,Linda, Brock the silence.

"Roxy, I have noticed you dropped from an 'A' to a 'B'. Are studying?" "Mom, how can I get an 'A' when you made me do and extra class! It's hard to remember stuff because I have like seven other classes to work on! How can you expect me to get an 'A'! In that class? And sure I have been studying. That's the only thing I have been doing besides doing sports with dad!" "Oh. well you better get an 'A' by the end of the class semester." "But-" "No 'buts' got it?" Roxand frowned. "Why do I have to get 'A's? I'm still just fifteen! I'm a junior in high school. Can't you just be satisfied with one 'B'?"

Dad interrupted my mom before she came speak. "Roxand go up to your room and study. Your mom and I need to speak." I looked at him for a moment and just sighed. "Fine. I'll go.", Roxand responded. She then stomped up to her room.

Linda and Maxwell (Roxand 's dad) watched her go up the stairs. Linda then turned to Maxwell. "What?" "Do you think she's ready?", Maxwell asked. "I actually don't know. How is she doin' in athletics?" "She's doing pretty good. Her reflexes are great. She may be able to do it." "Well if you say so, Maxwell. We'll take her in two days, so we can get her out of school and of the extra classes. And so she can pack so stuff." "Good. I'll go tell her right now." "Sure she's more attached to you than me"

**~~Roxand's room~~**

Roxand heard a knock and the door. When she opened the door she saw her dad.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?",Roxand asked angrily. "As a matter of a fact. Yes. We are going to take you out of school and the extra classes."Maxwell said calmly. "What? Why?" Roxand asked curiously. "We ... Um ... we're going on a small trip. So, can you start packing. Only take stuff you need. Okay?"

Roxand just looked at him."Umm sure?" Her dad smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. Roxand hugged him back. "Okay time to pack. ok?" Roxand smiled," Okay, dad. Night." "Night, sweetie" He then left Roxand to herself.

Roxand laid down in her bed and when her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

**~~Next day~~**

When Roxand woke up she went straight to packing. 'Hmm...what will I need. Oh I will need cloths and this too', She thought. Well when she finished she had packed clothes, her laptop, her phone, the charger for her phone and laptop, money, IPod, some snacks, two pairs of Nikes, and her video camera.

"There all done." She put her bag next to the door along with her skateboard. "It took me almost all day, but I'm finished. She sigh and fell on her bed. 'I'm just going to take a nap', Roxand yawned.

**~~The next day~~**

The next morning Roxand found herself in an alleyway. 'Huh? How did I get here?' She looked around and found her backpack and skateboard next to a garbage can. 'What the..? Oh well. At least I have my backpack and board with me' She slung he bag over her shoulder and onto her skateboard.

She skated around for a bit until someone called her name. Roxand stopped and turned around to come face to face with Yamamoto.

"Hey Roxy-chan I didn't know you would be here." He said with a smile on his face. "Ummmm..." Roxand just stared at him. "Roxy-chan?"he said tilting his head. Roxand blushed at this. "S-sorry!" Roxand yelled while skating away quickly.

* * *

Roxand was flushing bright red as she skated away. As she was turning around a corner she bumped into someone. As she fell, her board was getting away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Roxand said quickly.

When she looked up look was looking up to Hibari Kyoya. Roxand felt her blood go cold. Hibari was the last person she wanted to see.

'_Oh, no. I am so going to die if I don't get moving.'_

"Herbivore, No skating in the street."

"U-ummm I'm new here and I didn't know. Sorry!"

Roxand got up and graved her skateboard and ran off. As she ran off she heard Hibari say that she was weak. Roxand was panting as she flopped down onto a bench.

"That was close… How the is the name of mooing cows did I get here!"

Roxand sighed sadly. As Roxand was thinking of a way to avoid the Vongola family, she didn't notice Tsuna and Gokudera walking down the street close to Roxand's bench. Then Tsuna noticed Roxand and walked up to Roxand with Gokudera close by him. When Roxand looked up she saw Tsuna and Gokudera coming up to her.

'_Ahhhh. It's them!"_

Roxand got up and started to run away.

"Hey Roxand where you going?" Tsuna yelled and Roxand was running.

"Nooooo go away!" Roxand ran faster.

Tsuna and Gokudera started to run after her. Then all of a sudden Yamamoto was also running with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Don't worry Judime I'll get her ", Gokudera said pulling out some bombs

"HIIIII! No don't kill her Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahahaha. This is a fun game. Are we trying to get Roxy-Chan?"

The three of them where running after Roxand like dogs running after a piece of meat. As they were running they passed by Ryohei.

"TO THE EXTREAM! ARE WE CHASING THAT GIRL? THEN I WILL GET HER TO THE EXTERAM!" Ryohei yelled loudly.

'_Great now I have turf top head after me!'_

Roxand was mentally crying. She was running really fast, even with her backpack and skateboard.

"Wow. I didn't know Roxand had that much stamina. Why isn't she getting tired?" Tsuna said

"Don't worry Judime I'll get her!"

Gokudera then through a bomb in front of Roxand. Tsuna then grew pale.

"Gokudera she's a girl she could be dead!"

Then Roxand jumped out of the smoke okay. Not an injury on her or her stuff. Roxand landed in front of Gokudera and he was just stopped in time. There was a dark feeling around her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me octopus head!" Roxand yelled at Gokudera.

"Who are you calling an octopus head, you damn woman!" He yelled back.

"You of course. Who else would be the idiot throwing bombs!"

"Why you-"

"Gokudera-kun stop it!" Tsuna caught up.

"Grrr…. And you! Never underestamate me you wimp! I hate it when guys say that kind of stuff about girls, when not all girls are like that!"

"How dare you yell at Judime"

Gokudera and Roxand glared at each other intensely. The others just sweat dropped.

"U-ummm. Roxy-Chan why where you running away from us?"

"Hmm? Oh ummm I gotta go so bye-bye!"

Then Roxand ran away. As Roxand ran she noticed that Reborn was watching.

'_Great. I bet Reborn is going to make some plan to make me join the Vongola family or something.'_

Roxand slowed down to walking. She noticed she is now in the park. Roxand stopped under the tree and lied down to rest. She was running fast if you haven't noticed how fast Tsuna and his friends were. It looked like it was mid day, so she went through her bag to see if she can buy anything to eat.

"Wait I'm in Japan why would I have Japanese money? Huh how the heck."

When she looked at her money, it had turned to yen. This confused her a lot. Roxand just sat there thinking until.

"Oh well. I guess I'm just lucky. Well time to buy lunch!"

Roxand jumped up. She graved her stuff and ran to the sushi shop across from the park. When she walked in she felt like she had seen this place before. Roxand then remembered what this place was.

'_This is the sushi shop Yamamoto's dad owns! Hopefully_ _He's not here!'_

Roxand looked around and then sighed in relief. Yamamoto wasn't in the sushi shop.

"Well time to chow down."

When Roxand was finished eating and was outside the store, she noticed that Tsuna and his friend were down the street with Reborn.

"Shit!"

Roxand was about to fun until she slipped on a banana peel.

"Damn banana peel!"

Yamamoto noticed this and so did the others.

"Roxy-Chan are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

'_Owwww. Huh oh great it's them. I really don't want to die! Why can't they leave me alone and let me live! I know once they get me in their group… oh I don't want to think about it!'_

"Uh yeah I'm okay. He-he well I was on my way so…." Roxand was cut off by Reborn.

"Will you stop acting and tell us what do you want?"

"U-umm I don't really want anything."

Roxand felt like see was being watched like a fox getting ready to catch a rabbit.

"Really now?"

'_I _don't_ want to die!'_

"I saw how fast you ran so you must have a lot of stamina, you're flexible and you must be strong. My guess some one was training you. Did someone send you here?"

"N-no. I j-just woke u-up in an ally a-and I don't k-know how I e-end up here."

Roxand was stuttering like crazy. She knew what Reborn was and she was scared of what Reborn will do.

"Don't know how you got here huh? ….. What's your name?"

"R-roxand Stonson."

"Well roxand come with us to Dame-Tsuna's house."

Roxand can tell she had no choice if she didn't want to go. Reborn looked dead serious.

"O-okay."

* * *

**These are all the previous chapters so I will be typing the new chapter now!**


End file.
